


A Universal Mishap

by midnightseashell14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Angst with a Happy Ending, Hiatus Big Bang, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Shadowhunters Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: Due to a magical mishap Alternate Alec and Magnus are thrown into the main universe. The problem is that AU Magnus hasn't told Alec that he's a warlock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful AlterEgon! With the Banner artwork by actuallyredorchid!

 

 

 

 

Being in love sucked.

At least that was the thought running through Magnus’ mind as he laid on the sofa petting his cat.

Of course he might have been exaggerating a little but God, did love make things so much more complicated. It was one thing to be an immortal warlock, it was quite another to tell his 24 year- old boyfriend that he was an immortal warlock. And that was the root of the problem wasn’t it. He really was madly in love with Alexander Lightwood.

Alec was like a breath of fresh air in his stagnant life. After spending so many years alone and letting his magic wither into practically nothing he couldn’t even remember the last time life had made him feel. But Alexander had changed all of that, unlocked a part of himself that he hadn’t even realized he had shut.

Alexander took him on dates to new restaurants, shows, movies, even simple places like the park. These activities that had seemed so dull to Magnus now had a sense of allure. He had been around when films were invented and after a while it was like seeing the same story in repeat only with better special effects, and sometimes not even that. But Alexander loved to talk about them afterward.

“Did you enjoy it?”  
“What was your favorite part?”  
“I didn’t see that coming did you?”

Alexander’s excitement was infectious and he found himself discussing films, works of art, people-watching in the park. Alexander added color to those long-dulled activities.

More than that, he was kind and caring. He loved his siblings and while he had come on a little too strongly for Magnus’ taste, he was nothing but respectful and supportive. He never made Magnus feel uncomfortable or uneasy and was happy to let their relationship progress at a steady pace.

Of course when they finally did reach that point it was nothing short of mindblowing.

Of course, they had had some disagreements and hurdles to work through, but what relationship didn’t? All in all, everything was going marvelously.

And then it all went to hell.  
Alexander looking as sharp as ever in his button up, slacks and blazer had looked at him straight in the eye and said that they should think about moving in together. Magnus was pretty sure he must have looked like a stupid fish because Alexander had just laughed, pecked his lips and said that they could talk about it once he came back from work.

And off he went, leaving Magnus to deal with the myriad of emotions he had no idea what to do with.

Magnus shook his head and lifted Chairman Meow so that he could look into his cute little cat face.

“What do you think Chairman, should I tell him?”

The Chairman simply stared and Magnus and purred, nuzzling under his chin.

“While you are adorable, you really are no help at all,” Magnus huffed.

If things were simple, if he wasn’t immortal, if he didn’t have magic, he would have said yes to Alec in a heartbeat.

But things weren’t simple, he was immortal and he was a magical being. There was nothing he could do about it, his magic was a part of him, ingrained in his very soul and if they lived together Alexander would figure that out pretty quickly.

He wouldn’t be able to hide his assortment of potions or charms and God forbid something almost fall so he could catch it in midair with his magic as he was prone to do. He had cats, it was a reflex at this point!

What would Alexander say when he found out? The best-case scenario was that he would think that it was cool and be fine with it. But Magnus knew how that story ended. Everything would be okay until the years went by faster and faster. Alexander would begin to find gray hairs while magnus had none. Wrinkles where Magnus’ skin was still smooth. He would be fatigued while Magnus had energy to spare. And then one day it would be too much and Alexander would leave.

It would be simpler if he told Alexander that things simply weren’t working out, that they should stop seeing each other. Deal with the heartbreak now before it became too much to handle.

Except Magnus didn’t want to!  
He wanted to stay with this bright, beautiful boy that had barged in, broken down his door and unleashed every feeling he thought long dead. Magnus had no idea what he was going to do.

Well, he did have one idea.

He gently scooped up the Chairman as he got up from the couch. After placing him down gently Magnus made his way into his potions room and began to grab differently labeled vials. Some papers fluttered down but he didn’t pay them any mind. He was going to brew until he could stop thinking.

Some might say that he was avoiding the problem.

They were correct.

It was late by the time Magnus was finished. He had wasted hours making different elixirs, potions and some more shampoo. Currently he was working on a nice fire potion. Pretty useless for warlocks but outdoorsy werewolves and vamps loved it. No wasting time with matches or spark rocks, just a drop on something flammable and presto! A lovely roaring fire, perfect for cooking and warming oneself up.

Magnus was just about to put the cork in before he heard turing of his front door.

“Hey Mags! I’m back!”

Oh shit! Magnus really had forgotten all about the time!

“Coming!” He shouted, rushing out of the room to greet Alexander, who was fondly petting Chairman, who it appeared had not left his position on the couch. Alexander turned to Magnus a big smile on his face. He walked over and kissed Magnus so sweetly it made his heart hurt.

“Hi you.”

“Hi, how was your day?” Alec’s face took on a cheeky grin.

“Better now that I’m with you.” Magnus desperately tried to stop the blood rushing to his cheeks, but to no avail. Alexander had too much fun trying to make him blush. Well, less trying, more succeeding every time. Magnus gently swatted his shoulder and Alexander laughed.

Magnus made his way to the kitchen, hoping to stall the impending talk that he had been dreading all day. He still had no idea what he was going to say to Alexander. He supposed he would just have to wing it.

“So, Alexander about-” Magnus was abruptly cut off by a sound that was equal parts surprised and intrigued. Magnus frowned and made his way back towards the living room where he found Alexander looking into his workshop through the open door.

Magnus felt the blood leave his body. He was such an idiot! He had been so distracted that he had forgotten to lock the door behind him.

Alexander had never seen his workshop due to the fact that it was kind of impossible to lie about what it was. He had clearly labeled jars of werewolf claws, siren’s hair and many other magical items that could not just be simply explained away.

Alexander had only asked once what was behind the usually locked door. Magnus had told him it was simply storage space and the subject had been dropped.

If this didn’t highlight exactly why their moving in together was a bad idea, Magnus didn’t know what would. One second of carelessness had lead Alexander to finding his workshop. Even if he got away on some flimsy lie, it would only add up once Alexander had the time to truly explore every inch of this apartment.

Magnus was brought out of his mini panic attack as Alexander, his eyes wide with wonder made his way into the workshop. Magnus quickly followed him.

“Magnus, this place is incredible. What is all of this?” Alexander asked spreading his arms and turning to face Magnus.

“Ah well, you see Alexander this is…” A few hours later Magnus would wish that he could be back in this exact position. All he had to do was come up with a silly little excuse, some kind of explanation that would make the existence of his workshop not seem that weird. But unfortunately, instead of just putting him on the spot lady fate had decided to be far more cruel.

Even as Magnus floundered for an explanation he could see what was about to happen. It was as if time had decided to move in slow motion. Alexander fixed Magnus with a slightly worried gaze, probably wondering why it was taking Magnus so long to answer a perfectly simple question. His arms slowly lowered back to his sides. But on the way, they bumped into the edge of the table. Conveniently right next to the bottle of fire potion.  
The exact same fire potion that fell over and dripped all over the table and the papers Magnus had never picked up on the floor.

The table burst into flames and Alexander looked back alarmed. As Magnus rushed to his side to hopefully put out the magically produced fire, the papers lit up. A wall of flame circled around the pair.

And they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Overall, today had been a great day for Magnus Bane. Alexander had a rare day off and the two had decided to spend it lazing around together. They had spent the morning cuddled in bed before deciding that they were hungry enough to move, which lead to Alexander making his delicious French toast.

Then Alec had joined him in cuddling and playing with the various strays that made themselves comfortable on his patio. 

And now they were on the sofa exchanging sweet soft kisses. This really was turning out to be a wonderful day.

Of course that was until a burst of fire came out of his workshop. Magnus and Alexander separated quickly. Alec grabbed the bow and quiver he had lying on the dining room table as the two made their way towards the disturbance. 

Now both of the two had seen many strange things throughout their respective lives. Living in the institute and being an 800 year- old warlock did not lend themselves to being easily surprised. But it was still quite the shock to see two very familiar faces staring back at them with an equal amount of shock and confusion. 

“Magnus, what the hell just happened?” The handsome boy who looked strikingly similar to his Alexander asked his companion. 

“I have no idea” answered the man who Magnus would have said looked like himself, if he was the most boring person on the face of the planet. 

Of course while the three of them stood there stupefied, his Alexander, a leader to his core, took charge of the situation. He put down his bow and arrow that had been pointing at the intruders the entire time and pointed at all of them.

“Everyone in the living room. Now.” 

Seeing as how the rest of them were much too shell shocked to do anything else they made their way into the living room. The two strangers sat themselves immediately on the couch as Alexander and he stood facing them. 

“Okay. Explanations are in order.”

Explanations were given and Magnus needed a stiff drink. 

“So just to clarify”, he started “you come from another universe where the Shadowhunters succeeded in their war against the demons and so also effectively ended both the Clave and the existence of the Downworld.”

Other him nodded in affirmation. Magnus noticed that Alec, as he had taken to calling him, was looking ahead, seemingly at nothing, with a stupefied gaze on his face.

“And because of this you never told Alec over here that you are a warlock. Which lead to him finding your secret workshop, spilling a fire potion on some, what seems to be, very important papers, and now you are here with no clue how to get back. Did I miss anything?”

“No, I think you covered all of it.”

“Great. I need a drink. Does anyone else need a drink?”

The question seemed to knock Alec out of his stupor and he quickly raised his hand.

“Me. I need a drink.” He looked back at Alexander who was standing in his signature parade rest looking down at him.

“I definitely need that drink.”

Magnus gave him a short nod a quickly went about mixing them a pair of cocktails, whilst Alexander began to form a game plan. 

“At least you two were lucky enough to end up in a world that still has magic. Magnus do you think you’ll be able to send them back?” Magnus gave a decisive nod as he continued mixing the drinks.

“Of course, Alexander. I assume what happened is that those papers contained interdimensional. teleportation spells. While most warlocks don’t need to use written spells, it is good to have written documents just in case our memory fades. Similar to my spell books. Additionally, writing powerful spells down makes them easier to control and direct. We just need to figure out the correct spell and wha-la! Back to their world they go.” 

Magnus ended his explanation by handing the drink to Alec and taking a big sip of his own. 

“Good. Of course, the institute will give you all the help you need.” Of course, he was still unsettled, but having Alexander’s calm, steady energy beside him helped soothe him in ways he couldn’t put into words. But there was still something nagging at him.

“Of course I do want to ask other me why he isn’t more bothered by this? Even with magic interdimensional travel is incredibly rare. But you seem to be taking this in stride.”

Other him looked nervous at the question but fixed him and Alexander with a resolute gaze. 

“I had an experience with a Clary from another dimension. She told me about the version of me she knew. I mean I didn’t expect it to happen to me, but I guess I’m just going with it.”

Alec let out a scoff and other him winced. Ah right, this Alec was totally out of the Downworld loop. Other him had some explaining to do.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Alec, said looking directly at Mags. It was easier and less unsettling to refer to this version of himself by a nickname. Mags looked decidedly uncomfortable with this conversation. Magnus could sympathize, he had been there many a time over the course of his long life. 

“I was thinking about it.” Alec’s face turned stony, through his eyes simmered with a fire that Magnus had seen all too often when Alec was about to go on the attack. 

“You were thinking about it. Are you serious? It really didn’t occur to you that I had the right to know?!”

Uh oh, Magnus knew the look on his face too. This was not going to be pretty. He looked over at Alexander who clearly saw the disaster approaching as well. They shared a look knowing that they couldn’t interfere. This fight had to happen, there was no way these versions of themselves were going to make it if they didn’t. 

“No Alexander, it did not occur to me that I was obligated to tell you every single detail about my personal life. Everyone has secrets. Mine are just a little bigger than everyone else’s.” 

Alec huffed out a laugh, that sounded pained more than anything else.

“Well that’s an understatement! And seriously, this some little secret that you could have gotten away with. What were you going to do? Spend our lives together until I realized that something was off?” Mags’ walls were starting to come up. His shoulders were getting tighter as was his face and his eyes had narrowed into slits.

“Maybe? Yes. No! I don’t know!” The confusion only seemed to anger Alec more.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Were you even serious about this relationship in the first place? Or was I just a fling to break the monotony? Just one face in the hundreds that have been in your life?” 

Alexander’s face took on a pained look, knowing that he and Magnus had had this exact same fight. He wanted to stop it, but he also knew that no matter how different he was from this version of himself, they were still fundamentally the same person. Alec needed to get his feelings out, so that he and his Magnus could hopefully fix them in the future.

“Stop that! That’s not true! Look I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you, Alexander, but…” Mags trailed off, as if knowing what he was about to say would be the nail in the coffin. 

Alec had tensed as well, sensing that what Magnus was about to say would probably break him.

“What? You love me but what?” Mags took a deep breath and looked straight into Alec’s eyes.

“I never expected this relationship to be anything more than temporary.”

It was if time ground to a halt. No one moved, Magnus would swear that no one even breathed. It was painful to see Alec’s eyes dim and shut down, even if it wasn’t his Alec. Time stayed still for a moment more before Alec took a deep breath, gulped down the last of the martini that had been forgotten in his hand and walked out of the apartment. The slamming door seemed to break everyone else out of their trance. 

“Well that brought back some very unpleasant memories.” Magnus said, turning to his Alexander, who was trying to smile, even if it was a tiny one.

“Yeah no kidding.” They both turned to look at Mags who was still frozen on the couch with a look of disbelief and sadness that Magnus had a hard time looking at. Magnus cleared his throat and smiled a bright, only somewhat fake, smile at Alexander.

“I propose we divide and conquer. I’ll take Alec and you take Mags over here.” This time Alexander’s tiny smile was genuine.

“Alec and Mags?” Magnus simply shrugged. 

“It’s hard to come up with names on short notice. And calling someone else Magnus just doesn’t feel right.” Alexander hummed in agreement.

“You’ve got a point. You should get going before he gets too far.”

“Of course. You’re right as usual.” He pecked Alexander on the lips before opening a portal and stepping though.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander watched as Magnus walked through the portal that would take him to his other self. Honestly, this was so weird. Alternate versions of himself and his boyfriend. He almost wished that he could blame Clary for this new bought of strangeness.

He had noticed that Mags, as Magnus had called him, had not moved from his spot on the couch, but was now staring down at his hands as if they could somehow stop his heart from ripping apart. Alexander was filled with sympathy, he knew what that felt like. 

Taking a deep breathe, he made his way to the couch and sat beside Mags. The other didn’t even seem to realize that he was there. 

“Hey, c’mon. It’s time to talk.” He placed his hand on Mag’s shoulder as he spoke and the man jumped a little in surprise. He looked at Alexander for a short moment before letting out a deep pitiful sigh. 

“What is there to talk about. This was always going to be the outcome. Well, not this particular circumstance,” he said gesturing around himself. “I couldn’t have foreseen a different universe, but…”

Mag’s fell silent and Alexander could see the weariness in his face. It scared him a bit, how much Mag’s looked his 800 years of age without really changing. 

“This is what happens.” Mags finally said, sinking his body into the couch. 

“You can’t know that.” 

Mag’s turned to look up at him and it seemed as if for the first time he truly realized that he was talking to Alexander, maybe not his, but an Alexander nonetheless. 

“You and this other version of myself are in a relationship?” Alec nodded.

“Yeah, we’ve been together for a while now.” Mag’s hummed in response and then went silent again. Alec waited, but when it seemed that Mag’s would not continue the conversation, he decided to try and keep it going. Which honestly felt pretty weird. He was definitely not the conversationalist in any of his relationships, be they family or romantic.

“So, you said you loved him.” That got him a sad smile, but hey it was something.

“Yes, I do. Very much so.”

“But you aren’t even going to try and go after him to see if you can make this work?” 

Mag’s shook his head wearily.

“You don’t understand Alexander. I’m sure you and my counterpart have probably had this discussion before many a time.” Alexander nodded and Mag’s took that as a sign to continue.

“I’m going to assume that you had a hard time grappling with it, but in the end you decided to stay together. But you knew what you were getting into, you’re a Shadowhunter in your world. It may have taken a while for it to sink in, but at the end of the day you knew about warlocks. What they're capable of, their lifespan, the fact that they exist.” Mag’s looked at Alec for confirmation and after a second of hesitation Alec gave another nod.

“But my Alexander is a mundane. He had no idea that there might be something different about me. As far as he was concerned, we would date, move in together and if we were still happy we might even get married. We would spend the rest of our lives with each other and then one day… one day we would die.” Mag’s could see the understanding in Alexander’s eyes. 

“But that will never happen. We could move in together even get married, but it would be for the rest of his life, not mine.”

“Mundanes can’t handle that sort of thing. They might say they can but it’s a lie. They’ll grow old and their beauty will fade. They’ll need help with the most basic of tasks. And when they look at me they’ll be reminded of all that they have lost, what will never come back. They’ll grow to hate me and they’ll leave or worse; they’ll stay with me and our last days together will be filled with envy and anguish. That’s what happens.” Mag’s looked past Alexander, almost as if he was watching every single instance of his heart being ripped from his chest and stomped into the ground.

“It always does.” Alexander could feel tears welling up behind his eyes and swallowed harshly to get them back down. He blinked quickly and cleared his throat before taking a deep breath. He remembered all the conversations he and Magnus had had on this topic. It had been hard, but they had now reached a point where they were both unfailingly secure in their relationship and it’s future. But it still wasn’t an easy conversation to have, especially when the memories were so vivid.

“It’s kinda crazy how similar you are to my Magnus. His greatest fear is my mortality, how he’ll be alone after I’m gone. He’s had a lot of lovers over the years and he’s dealt with these fears again and again. But he deals with it differently than you do.” This caught Mag’s attention. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“Magnus has this fear that he’ll… I don’t know how to say it… calcify, is the best way I can explain it. That he’ll just forget how to love things the way he used to. I’m betting that it was like that for you too.” Mags was looking at him with rapt attention. 

“Yes, it is.” Alexander smiled supportively.

“My Magnus fought against that by keeping himself open. I mean, not really, since he had built up a sort of wall around himself. You know, to hide those parts of himself that were most vulnerable. But still he went out, partied, made friends, kept hoping even if he thought it was foolish of him to try. But you… it seems as if you’ve kind of given up on that.”

Mags looked almost ashamed.

“Look, all I’m saying is that all relationships are hard. They take work. And yes, he is mortal, but isn’t it worth the risk? To have so many good memories, letting yourself feel again, isn’t it worth it to at least try?” 

Mags looked down at his hands. Just as before, Alexander could see him go through the memories of all his past relationships, but there was also a slight smile beginning to form on his face. Maybe he was remembering all the amazing moments this time, not just the endings.

After what seemed like forever, Mags looked up at Alexander, a small but real smile on his face.  
“You really are extraordinary in every universe Alexander.” 

Alexander couldn’t help the blush and smile that worked its way onto his face. 

“Yeah well, let’s hope Magnus is having the same luck with the other me. Though I can’t see any version of me walking away from what we have. I’m way too stubborn for that.” A little hope made its way into Mags eyes and Alexander hoped that it would stay there long after he and his Alec went back to wherever they came from.

The mood was interrupted by Alexander’s phone ringing. He grabbed it, thinking that it might be Magnus updating him on how things were going on his end. But no, it was never that easy was it?

Jace’s name lit up the phone screen and for once Alexander hoped that he was calling him about something stupid and not related to hunting demons. Alexander swiped and brought the phone to his face.

“Hey what’s going on?”

“Alec we’re gonna need backup.”


	4. Chapter 4

It took Magnus less than five minutes to track down Alec. Even from another world, he knew the places his boyfriend was most likely to be. The list was made even shorter due to the fact that he was able to eliminate every location that had to do with the institute.

In the end, Magnus found Alec sitting on a park bench. Their park bench, to be more specific. He and his Alexander always picked that spot when they wanted to relax and simply enjoy being outdoors. He walked up to the bench and stood directly in front of Alec, who had yet to notice him due to the fact that he was bent over with his hands covering his face. 

Magnus cleared his throat and Alec startled just a little. It was cute. Magnus was almost never able to startle his Shadowhunter boyfriend, but a mundane- that was easy. He sent Alec a reassuring smile and was happy to see that Alec tried to return it. He was too sad to get a real smile, but Magnus was happy to see that he was at least trying. He pointed to the empty space next to him.

“Do you mind if I sit?” Alec turned, noticing the empty space for the first time. He shrugged up at Magnus. 

“Sure.”

“Thank you.” As Magnus sat, he could feel other Alec’s eyes on him, raking over his body. He couldn’t blame him. From the brief time he had spent with his counterpart they were quite different, especially in the wardrobe department. 

Magnus turned and saw Alec quickly look away with a small blush on his face.

“It’s quite alright darling. Even if you’re not my Alexander I always appreciate being ogled by you.”

The blush got bigger and Alec pursed his lips in slight agitation.

“This feels weird. I’m usually the one making you blush, having you so…” Alec seemed to be struggling to find the words. 

“It’s alright, darling. I understand what you mean. From the short time we spent together, I can see that your Magnus is not as… loud as I am.” 

Alec chuckled.

“Yeah, that's for sure. None of his clothes are too baggy or don’t fit right but,” he did another one over of Magnus “You’re much more daring with your fashion choices.”

Magnus took the chance to look over Alec, who was dressed quite sharply. He also styled his hair, which almost made Magnus tear up.

“Well you’re definitely a better dresser than my Alexander. The only things in his closet are black t-shirts, long sleeves and sweaters and he never styles his hair. One time I asked him to hand me my hair gel and he looked as if it was going to leap out and bite him.”

Alec looked both amused and slightly horrified. Ah, this was fun, but Magnus felt that he had lulled Alec into a secure enough state for him to bring up the subject. It was time to go in for the kill.

“But that is why I love him.” 

Alec’s face tightened and he looked down at his knees again. Magnus sighed and let his body relax, leaning on the bench. 

“Although he said something hurtful and stupid, I know he loves you too. He wouldn’t have been able to say those things if he wasn’t.” Alec looked mad more than hurt now.

“What? He could only hurt me because he loves me?”

“Precisely.” Alec lifted his arms and let them drop.

“That doesn’t make sense!”

Magnus smiled at him sadly.

“It does if you’re Magnus Bane.” 

Alec stared at Magnus and some of the anger left his face only to be replaced by nervousness.

“Can you… can you explain it to me?” 

Magnus smiled encouragingly.

“Of course I can. Now, where to begin.” Magnus paused, thought about it and sighed.

“I guess there really is no way of having this conversation without talking about my immortality.” 

Alec quickly straightened his spine and took a deep breathe. He was clearly hanging onto every word coming from Magnus’ mouth.

“Being immortal is more of a curse than anything else. And it’s not as if it stops you from fearing death. We live longer than any other being, that’s true. However we can still be killed, we can suffer and feel pain. Of course there are perks. I’ve seen empires rise and fall, met great leaders and experienced all that life has to offer.” 

Alec looked conflicted, as if he couldn’t decide whether to feel wonder that Magnus had experienced so much or feel bad that he had experienced so much. 

“That’s the catch twenty-two. Once you feel as if you’ve experienced everything, you begin to wonder what the point of it all is. You see the same mistakes being made, the same injustices happen to different groups… you get your heart broken more times than you can count.” 

Alec didn’t look conflicted anymore. Now he just looked at Magnus with pity. If it had been anyone else, Magnus might have been offended, but he knew Alec’s pity came from a place of caring. It was amazing how Alexander could feel empathy for so many people. 

“After a while it’s almost as if you can see the world turning black and white. Nothing is as intense as it used to be, not your love, passion or creativity. It’s one of the loneliest feelings in the world.” 

Alec was gnawing on his bottom lip and Magnus could tell he had a question, so he waited until Alec had decided to just go for it. 

“I’m sorry… that you had to go through all that I mean. I know that I’ve only known about this whole immortality thing for like an hour or so but… I never thought that it was a good thing.” 

Magnus could tell there was more and he was pretty sure he knew what was going to come out of Alec’s mouth next. 

“I’m mortal and… I mean correct me if I’m wrong but the other me is mortal too, right?” 

Magnus nodded and saw that Alec was disappointed. He had been hoping that his Alexander might somehow be different.

“It’s going to hurt isn’t it? When we die? I mean, I know what Magnus said and I’m still pretty pissed about it. But I know he’s not a liar, I know that he meant it when he said that he loved me. So when I die… it’s going to make him turn back into that person who forgets how to feel right?” Alec looked to Magnus for a confirmation and got his answer when Magnus gave him a small sad smile. He dropped his head into his hand and tried to swallow back the sob he could feel building in the back of his throat. 

Magnus rubbed Alec’s back in slow comforting movements. 

That was Magnus, Alec thought, always trying to make him feel better even when he was hurting as well. 

“Although he said it in the stupidest and most insensitive way possible, I do understand where he was coming from. I have to explain to you, Alec, that in a relationship my immortality is not just my cross to bear.” 

Alec looked up at Magnus with a disbelieving frown fixed on his face.

“Well yeah I’m sure that it’s not exactly an easy thing for some people to wrap their heads around, but I’m sure it’s much worse for you.”

“That’s sweet of you to say Alec and you’re not entirely wrong, in many ways it is. What you have to remember is that as I am watching the people I care for slip away, they are seeing the same thing. I don’t age. While I will stay for the entirety of their lives, I will always look like a young man. No wrinkles, no gray hairs, I will never experience the aches and fatigue that become a part of everyday life. Slowly, these differences will pile on. Sometimes they feel guilt for holding me back. They think that I should be out enjoying life and finding new love instead of taking care of them. Sometimes they get angry that I will always be this way, they resent me for it. Sometimes it’s a mixture of both, but no matter what, by the time their life is ending it’s almost hard to recall the times when we were happy together because their feelings will have become tainted by grief, jealousy, anger, guilt and a whole other myriad of emotions. They will die being unhappy in the relationship and I will live on knowing that I wasn’t able to make their last moments happy ones.”

Now Alec looked distraught, tears clearly running down his cheeks and when he spoke his voice was shaky and hoarse. 

“I can’t imagine… I’m so sorry Magnus.” 

Magnus cupped Alec’s face and rubbed his tears away with his thumbs.

“You have nothing to feel sorry for. As I said, other me said something in the heat of the moment, but I know what it’s like to fall in love with an Alexander Lightwood. You’ve brought joy and light and color back into our lives. And while he may have thought of ending it earlier, it was only because he couldn’t even fathom having to live in a world where you resented him.”

Alec’s tears had stopped for the most part and his eyes were now set with a look of stark determination. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his nose and face.

“So what should I do?”

“Well that’s up to you to decide. However, I will say that communication is usually the key to a successful relationship. Alec nodded firmly and got onto his feet.

“Would it be possible for you to take me back?” 

“Of course, darling. It would be my pleasure.”

Magnus was about to summon a portal when he heard the telltale ding that was always accompanied by a text. He whipped out his phone and frowned at the message.

“What is it?”

Magnus looked up into Alec’s worried face and stared back with a grim expression.

“I’m sorry Alec, it looks as if we’re going to have to make a detour.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Whoa Magnus, what’s up with the new look?” asked Jace as Alexander and Magnus approached the group. 

Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon clustered around the outside of a seemingly deserted warehouse.   
Honestly, Alexander wasn’t surprised that it was deserted. This wasn’t the best part of town and he could only imagine how many homeless people and drug dealers called the place home. He hoped that no one had been in there when the demons had shown up. 

Everyone looked somewhat confused by Magnus’ far more casual than usual attire and unstyled hair. Clary’s expression changed dramatically into a surprised expression when she recognized who exactly it was standing in front of her.

“Wait! Other Magnus, is that you?!” Clary yelled. Everyone was now looking back and forth between Clary and Magnus with more confusion than before. Magnus offered up a genuine smile, happy to see the girl who had changed his life so drastically again.

“It’s good to see you again, Clary.” Clary let out a small squeak of happiness and quickly ran over to give him a hug. After a moment of surprise Magnus hugged her back, his smile a little bigger over just how excited she was to see him again. 

It seemed as if Clary had just realized that something was odd about the situation and gently pushed Magnus back.

“Wait, why are you here? How are you here? Alec, do you know-” Clary’s flurry of questions was cut off as a portal appeared just feet away and out stepped Magnus and a much more fashionable than usual Alec.

“Hello everyone, I see that you’re just as confused as I expected you to be.” 

While everyone stared back and forth between the pairs, Alec was looking excited and amazed.

“That was incredible! How far can you go with that thing?” 

Magnus smiled indulgently at Alec. It was cute to see him so excited over something as simple as a portal. Well, simple for him anyway.

“It’s called a portal. All warlocks can make them. The only limit to the distance is how much magic we have left. So on any regular day I can take you anywhere I the world easily. However, if I’ve been using my magic and am exhausted the range is far more limited.”   
Alec looked excited by the information before an indignant look crossed his features. He whirled around fixed a not to serious glare at his Magnus.

“Wait, can you make portals too?” 

Mags, still feeling as if he was walking on eggshells around Alec, decided to tread lightly.

“Yes, I can.”

“You mean to tell me that all those time we got stuck using the train during rush hour you could have just portaled us back?!” 

Mags’ eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Out of all the things he was prepared for, Alec being mad that he hadn’t displayed his powers earlier was not one of them. He was pulled out of his shock by Magnus’ laughter. He could feel the shock leaving his body and something far more warm and soft take its place.

“You never fail to surprise me, Alexander.” He swore his heart skipped a beat when Alec’s face began to sport a small blush. He wanted to apologize, talk things out now that they seemed to be on more stable ground, but he had just opened his mouth when a loud voice interrupted.

“Okay, what the hell is going on? Why are there two of you? Alec!?” Jace’s voice rang out and he looked desperately at his parabatai for an explanation. Alexander sighed loudly through his nose before speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear.

“Long story short, this Alec and Magnus are from a different universe. They got here by accident and we haven’t had the time to send them back yet. In their universe, Shadowhunters won the war against demons so other me isn’t a Shadowhunter. They don't even exist anymore.” Alexander explained calmly before looking back at Clary. 

“Clary how did you know that this was a Magnus from a different universe?”

“Oh, I almost got trapped in his universe before Magnus helped me and Jace get out of there.” She said it so casually as if getting trapped in another universe wasn’t that big of a deal.

“How…” Alexander started to ask, but couldn’t find it in himself to finish the question.

“Seelie magic. Meliorn sent us. It’s a long story.”

“Yeah, I’ll take your word for it.” He was surprised to hear his sister squealing and looked over to see her fawning over his alternate self.

“Oh my god, look at you! You’re so handsome! I knew you would clean up good  
Alec.” 

Alexander rolled his eyes, just what he needed, more ammunition for Izzy to try and dress him up. 

“I look fine Izzy.”

“Yes, you do.” They all choked back a laugh as Alexander turned bright red, Magnus staring at him with a smug look.

“Magnus, really.” Alexander grumbled, but Magnus could tell that he was pleased. 

“Izzy is that really you? You look amazing!” 

Izzy glowed at the compliment from Alec.

“Do I not dress like this in your world?” 

Alec shook his head almost violently.

“Nope I count it as a success when I can get you to wear jeans with no stains on them. You also wear glasses, but they fit you since you’re such a nerd.” 

Izzy looked horrified by her counterpart’s taste in clothing before lightly pushing Alec for his teasing.

“Well maybe you can help me convince your counterpart over there to try something different.” Her nose scrunched up in distaste.

“At least try to get him to wear something other than black all the time. Oh, and teach him how to style his hair! I mean, he’s lucky he can pull off the bedhead look, but a change of pace would be nice.” 

Alec laughed, but Alexander just sighed in dismay.

Jace meanwhile had gone up to Mags and was staring at him so intently Mags almost felt as if he was an exhibit from the zoo.

“Can I help you, Jace?” 

The question seemed to break Jace out of his intense staring. 

“Oh sorry. I just never thought I would see you like this. It’s kind of surreal.” 

“While I can understand your fascination with the situation, I’m going to ask that you don’t look at me as if I’m an attraction.” 

Jace merely hummed in response, reaching up to try and touch Mags hair. Mags quickly leaned back and slapped Jace’s hands away. The ridiculous man actually had the nerve to pout.

“Okay, Okay I know that meeting people from a different universe is interesting and all, but can we focus up? This is a demon hunt not a hangout,” Alexander said in his leader voice.

That got everyone to focus up. Jace and Isabelle abandoned their gawking to face Alexander. 

“You guys didn’t give me that much information over the phone. What’s the situation like?” Clary piped up to answer.

“We were patrolling and we saw some tracks that looked like claws had dug into the asphalt. We followed them and they lead us straight here. We don’t know how many there are but we think it might be a nest seeing as how big the building is and how deserted the area is.” Alec processed the information.

“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do. Jace, Clary you’ll head in first. Magnus, Izzy and I will bring up the rear. As for you two,” Alec said pointing to Mags and Alec, “I want you two in the middle.” 

“Alec, are you sure? Other Magnus may have magic but other you is a mundane.” Izzy brought up her concerns looking back toward Alec, who looked a little worried as well. 

“I know, Izzy, but the only other option is to leave them here unguarded. God forbid we lose one or more show up while we’re inside. And we can’t let them go back to the apartment without us. Apparently, one of the downsides of interdimensional travel is that the universe always tries to fix itself. If they're here too long and begin to lose their memories of who they really are, it will be another whole set of problems. We need to keep them close. This is the best option.”

Izzy still looked worried but clearly understood that Alec was right. Leaving them alone was a no go, taking them in was the best option they had. 

“Alright, let’s head in.” At Alexander’s command they all got into formation. Jace and Clary lead the group whilst Alexander and Izzy protected the rear. Magnus meanwhile was in the middle with Mags and Alec. It was the best placement for him, seeing as how he could fight short and long range but could also heal the two in case anything went wrong. 

As the group walked further into the building it was becoming more and more clear that demons were using this as a hiding space. Drops of ichor littered the floor and the stench was almost unbearable. 

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek and the group turned to see seven large demons that looked similar to hellhounds charge at them. They were disgusting things, ichor dripping from their mouths, fangs and claws at least eight inches long. Even with that their skin was the most disturbing part. It looked gray and rotted, some pieces seemingly falling off in chunks whilst also being wrinkled and shriveled up. 

Jace and Clary pulled out their blades and ran headlong at the demons, as did Izzy brandishing her staff. Alec was shooting off arrows as quickly and effectively as he could. Magnus and Mags were also using their magic to help repel and distract the demons so that Clary and Jace could go in for the kill.

Jace and Clary had managed to kill three of the seven so far and Isabelle was quick to finish the fourth. While tiring and bloody, all seemed to be going well. That was, until one of the beasts broke off and ran straight towards Alec. Alec had moved away from the group, hoping to be less in the way, but he was quickly beginning to regret his decision. He was petrified, even as the beast charged closer and closer he couldn’t make his legs move. Why wouldn’t they move?! 

Alec expected to feel the beast’s sharp teeth piercing his skin, but instead felt himself being knocked over by another body. The scream ringing in his ears as he looked up and saw the beast burst into pieces, hit by one of Magnus’ blasts. 

Alec still couldn’t tell who had knocked him out of the way. He tried to turn without agitating the body on top of him too much. Once he was able to see who it was though his blood ran cold.

“Magnus!” He yelled out, quickly getting out from under the man and taking off his jacket. He pushed his jacket against the wounds in an effort to slow the bleeding. The demons claws had left deep gashes on Mags’ back and they were bleeding way too fast. In the back of his mind he could dimly hear the others finishing off the remaining demon and a pair of feet running over to him. Magnus appeared next to him, looking slightly worse for wear and dropped to his knees.

“Shit!” Magnus cursed as he raised his hands and turned towards Alec.

“Alec take off the jacket. I’m going to start healing him.” Alec immediately pulled his now- bloody jacket off of his boyfriend as Magnus let the magic flow through him and into his counterpart. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Alec knew he should shut up and let Magnus concentrate or at the very least not ask questions he didn’t want the answer to. 

“I’m going to try.”

Alec swallowed and grabbed Magnus’ hand. Magnus turned to him surprised and confused.

“You look tired. If it will help take my strength, use however much you need.” Recognition lit up Magnus’ eyes and he turned back towards Mags with a newfound strength.

Alec hoped that it would be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was exhausted by the time that they left Magnus’ apartment. 

Magnus had managed to heal Mags a great deal. In time people wouldn’t be able to tell that anything had ever happened. But the process left Magnus and Alexander drained and exhausted. Knowing that it would be hazardous to carry two grown men across New York, especially when they were all tired, Clary created a portal rune and moved them all to Magnus’ apartment. 

No one made a move to leave until Magnus reassured them that everything would be alright and after a good long nap Mags, Alec and himself would be right as rain. With those assurances Clary, Jace and Isabelle said their goodbyes and left the apartment building for the institute. Jace, in a rare moment of consideration, had told Alexander that he would fill out the post mission report, since it was his and Clary’s mission to begin with. 

Alexander wasn’t going to turn him down as he would much rather look after his exhausted boyfriend and take a nap himself than fill out paperwork. 

He all but dragged Magnus to bed and pulled the covers over him before promising to be back after he had checked on the other two. Magnus made a sound that Alexander took as acknowledgement and made his way to the guest bedroom. There he found Mags laid out in the bed, resting with a peaceful expression on his face. Alec, on the other hand, had pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and was holding Mags’ hand. Alexander walked over and gently nudged Alec awake. Alec woke up easily with a little grunt but became more alert as his eyes focus in on Alexander. 

“You should join him on the bed”, Alexander told him, but Alec looked unsure.

“I don’t know, wouldn’t that disturb him? He needs his rest.”

“He’ll rest better with you near him. Besides, It’s not as if you would be squishing him. It’s a queen size bed, you two can fit in together no problem.” Alec still looked unsure but listened to Alexander’s instructions. Once he settled in beside Mags, he could feel the emotional and physical exhaustion take hold. Dimly, he could feel Alec tucking him in but was asleep before he could even muster up the energy to thank him.

Satisfied that their guests were resting and healing, Alexander made his way back to his room and got into bed beside Magnus.

Mags awoke to soft breathing against his neck. He blinked furiously until his eyes had adjusted then looked down to see Alec draped across his body. He tried to keep his breathing as steady as he could so as not to wake Alec, but it seemed that his initial jostling had been enough to wake the other man. 

Mags watched as Alec became aware of where, or more accurately what, he was laying on. He blushed and pushed himself up so that he was no longer pressing against Mags, however, he didn’t go far. Alec faced Mags with a worried expression and his hand hovered over the other man’s side. 

“Hey there. How are you feeling?” 

Mags started to push himself into a seated position, Alec helping him adjust. He took a moment to truly think about the question and check how he felt.

“Honestly, not that bad. I ache and I’m stiffer than I would like to be, but I’ve honestly had worse. Just how much energy did the other me have to expend to heal me this well?” Mags was slightly surprised by the blush that appeared on Alec’s face. He had blushed more after coming to this universe than he ever had over the course of their relationship. 

“I uh… I lent him some of my energy so that he could keep healing you.” Now Mags was the blushing. Alec had really done that? Lent his energy to heal Magnus even after the secrets Mags had kept from him, after their fight. 

“Thank you, Alec. You are truly a wonder.” 

Alec huffed out a laugh before his face turned serious. He fixed his eyes on Mags with a stare so intense that the other could not bring it within himself to turn away even if he had wanted to. 

“I love you. I love you and I never want to be without you. I know that things will be difficult, but I don’t want to wake up everyday knowing that I walked out on the most amazing man in any universe because I was too afraid to try.” 

Tears pushed against Mags eyes and he didn’t even try to hold them back. He let them flow freely. If Alec was truly willing to give this relationship a try, Mags had to do something he hadn’t done in hundreds of years. Bring down his walls and be completely honest with his boyfriend. 

“I was so afraid Alec. Being with you… it’s the happiest that I’ve been in years. I had forgotten how it felt to be excited by things. To be able to look at something that I’d seen before with brand new eyes. You brought me back to life, Alec. And I was so afraid of you not being able to handle what I truly am. Or worse, to slowly but surely see that very same love turn to hate as you aged but I stayed the same. I couldn’t handle the thought of it, Alec.” In the back of his mind Mags realized that they both probably looked gross. At some point during his little speech Alec had been unable or unwilling to stop his tears from falling. He reached for Mags’ hand and held it tight, Mags did the same.

“Magnus I talked to the other you and… I get it. I mean I don’t really get it, only other immortals could actually really understand how much pain you’ve felt. What you said, it made me upset”, Magnus flinched slightly at the reminder of his unkind words, but Alec continued, “ -because I was always in this for the long haul. I don’t do… casual, you know that. But even from the beginning I knew that you were different. No one has ever made me feel like you do and… I know that love has been hard for you but I’m hoping that the way I make you feel is enough for you to want to try. Even knowing that I’ll… that one day I won’t be here, are you willing to be with me while I’m still here?”

Mags brought their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed Alec’s knuckles tenderly. 

“Yes Alec, I most certainly am. I think it’s time for me to be brave.

“Well this has certainly been an emotional little adventure,” said Magnus staring at the two dimension hoppers.

Once Magnus had woken up, he had gone straight to work on figuring out how to send the two home. With Mags’ help they had been able to figure out the incantation that had started the whole mess in the first place. Conveniently, Magnus also had some fire potion already prepared. 

“I’m just glad that you two managed to work everything out.” Alexander didn’t say it, but he was extremely happy to have helped in making sure those two stayed together. 

“Yeah, we can’t thank you guys enough. Feel free to drop by our dimension anytime.” Alec said with a wide smile on his face. 

“Part of me is tempted to take you up on that offer, if only to get blackmail of Izzy looking less than perfect.” Alexander was still a little sore about Izzy insulting his wardrobe.

“Honestly it’s awful but she still looks adorable. Then again that might just be the big brother in me talking. Oh, and by the way Magnus, I have to ask.” 

Magnus let out an inquisitive hum, honestly not sure what to expect. A wicked smile spread across Alec’s face.

“Would you be willing to lend this one some of your clothes?” He pointed to an affronted Mags.   
“Especially the low-cut tops and tight pants that really show off your- ow!” Mags let out a little magic spark that zapped Alec right on his backside.

Alec rubbed the now sore area, but a lascivious smile spread across his face.

“We are gonna have so much fun now that I know you have magic.” A full-on blush spread across Mags face.

“Okay, we’re leaving now before you embarrass us any further!” 

Alec let out a dismissive huff.

“Oh please, they’re us! I’m sure that they’re into the exact same stuff we are! Hey, Magnus, do you like it when-” 

“That’s enough out of you!” Mags pulled the cork out of the bottle containing the fire potion and held it over the papers. Before dropping it, though, he gave a warm smile to the couple standing before him.

“Thank you both for everything.” He then tipped the bottle over and the two were quickly swept away into a portal.

Magnus went to Alexander and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head on his shoulder. 

“You know I wouldn’t actually mind seeing those two again.”

Mags and Alec stepped out of the portal and into the familiar loft. Seeing it now Alec could really appreciate how muted his boyfriends taste was. The other Magnus was much more lavish in his taste. 

Both of them basked in the feeling of being back at home before Alec turned towards Magnus. 

“You know you never answered my question.” A playful look sparked in Magnus’ eyes.

“What question?” Alec walked up and wrapped his arms around Magnus, rubbing their noses together while staring deeply into the other’s eyes.

“Do you want to move in together?” Both were smiling so hard their cheeks were beginning to hurt.

“Alexander, I would love nothing more.”

 

“Alec, Magnus, I did it! I really did it!” Clary yelled as she barged into the loft. Alec and Magnus looked up from their French toast. Alec looked annoyed, but Magnus simply looked curious.

“Did what biscuit?” Alec was becoming a little scared by Clary’s manic attitude. She hadn’t stopped moving since she had come in.

“It better not have been anything illegal,” said Alec. He was not in the mood to do paperwork on his day off. Clary waved her hands and shook her head.

“No, nothing like that! Besides, even if it is illegal you asked me to do it!” 

Now Alec and Magnus were really confused. At least until Clary pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket and practically slammed it on the table.

“Is that…” Alec started.

“Could it be..” Magnus began.

“An immortality rune! I was able to do it!” 

Alec surprised even himself by vaulting over the table and clutching Clary in a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Clary.” He breathed into her hair. He could feel her arms hugging him back just as tightly. After a moment, he let go and let Magnus have his turn. 

“Yes, thank you, biscuit. I can’t… you’re absolutely wonderful you know. How can we ever repay you?” Clary pulled back and grabbed the couple’s hands.

“You never have to repay me. I did this because you both deserve it and I love you. Now I’m gonna get out of here and let you guys have your moment before I start crying.” After two more hugs Clary left the loft and left the two to celebrate. 

“What are you thinking love?” Asked Magnus after Alec silently looked at the newly created rune for over five minutes.   
“We should send this to them.” Magnus’ eyes widened before becoming even more excited than he was before, if that was possible.

“Now that is an excellent idea.”


End file.
